1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support structure for a suspension and, more particularly to a structure for supporting with a car body a so-called Mac Pherson strut type suspension of an automobile having a shock absorber and a coil spring disposed to surround the shock absorber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a Mac Pherson strut type suspension having a coil spring disposed to surround a shock absorber, a spring seat for receiving an upper end of the coil spring is provided in relation to a structure for supporting the suspension with a car body.
In a support structure disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure (KOKAI) No. 63441/83, a tubular mount disposed above a spring seat is fixed on outer and inner peripheral surfaces respectively to tubular elastic bodies provided independently and the outside elastic body is mounted on a car body. Also, a piston rod of a shock absorber is coupled with the inside elastic body to be mounted on the car body through two elastic bodies eventually.